1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module and a method for adjusting a response time period thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
An advanced monitor with multiple functions is an important feature for use in current consumer electronic products. Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices which are colorful monitors with high resolution are widely used in various electronic products such as monitors for mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, laptop computers, and notebook computers.
A conventional LCD module comprises an LCD panel, a gate driver, and a source driver. The LCD panel comprises a plurality of pixel units. The gate driver supplies the plurality of pixel units with a scan signal. The source driver outputs a data signal to the plurality of pixel units to display images. Generally speaking, when the temperature of an LCD panel varies, values of viscosity coefficients of liquid crystals and equivalent capacitances change. This may result in variations of the response time period of the liquid crystals as well. How to adjust the response time period of the liquid crystals according to variations in temperature of an LCD panel is a technical problem for LCD module manufacturers.